left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Flu
discovering a mysterious substance on the body of an Infected in the opening cut scene.]] Like many of the more recent incarnations of zombie movies, video games, and books, the Infected are zombie-like creatures caused by an unknown, as-yet-unnamed infection Promotional materials from multiple sources state that the virus is a mutated strain of the rabies virus. There has been much speculation as to the cause of the infection, or whether or not its origin will even have any relevance at all in the plot of the game (especially if, as some have speculated, each campaign of the game is a separate plot line). Valve games typically contain stories that are expressed through exploring the world and interacting with its inhabitants rather than from watching lengthy cut-scenes or reading explanatory paragraphs out of the game manuals. From what we've seen of the game so far, this seems to be the case in Left 4 Dead as well. Graffiti covers many walls of the game, often containing messages to separated loved ones, foreboding messages of warning, and, most interestingly, past survivors' own explanations for the infection, varying from government conspiracy to alien plot. Means of infection The intro movie to the game begins with the cryptic statement "2 WEEKS AFTER FIRST INFECTION," implying that a single individual was once infected with an unknown virus of some sort, and the virus spread from there. What's not immediately clear, however, is the means of spreading the infection. The infected don't seem necessarily ready to bite players (although, strictly speaking, story-wise the Survivors would never get bitten), as other more "classical" zombie viruses spread (though the "church guy" mentions he was bitten and shortly thereafter turned). It appears that the survivors are immune to the virus. It is not explained what factors certain victims become simple zombies, while others become boss infected, though it is possible that their are different strains of the virus or that it mutates, and that this may be the reason. However, immediately after the aforementioned intro card for the opening cut scene, Bill is seen discovering a viscous, bright green substance in or on (it's difficult to discern) a deceased (and presumably infected) corpse. He mentions that he hasn't ever seen anything like it before, but it doesn't seem to hurt him in any immediate way, and neither does smearing it on Francis' jacket. This is most likely Boomer bile as a boomer corpse is seen in the background if observed closely enough, the substance was said to reek, and Bill claims that the liquid was a sign that the infected were "changing". What this may mean is unknown, but it may imply that the infected are still in the process of mutating, and that all the changes the virus will cause to its host is as of yet unknown. This could also be the fact that boss infected were starting to develop and this was one of their first encounters with one. CEDA posters in the airport suggest that the infection is related to livestock, and later, towards the end of the Blood Harvest campaign, the player will encounter several deceased cows, neatly stacked atop one another. The cows typically have the skin around their skull missing, however, the rest of their body is untouched for some reason. Length of time it takes to turn There hasnt been any confirmation on how long it takes to turn into an infected as the only information on the subject is a graffiti discussion in the last safe room of No Mercy.Where a group of unnamed survivors write on the wall how long they have seen someone turn this starts with someone putting down that it takes 4 days to change and people keep "correcting" each other until the last person writes that they saw someone turn in 5 minutes.This looks like that it takes different amounts of time for someone turn compared to someone else. Possible original victim In the last parts of No Mercy there is a quarantine room on the fourth floor of mercy hospital around the corner from the elevator that is surrounded by yellow bio hazard tapes crossing the hallways and rooms near the quarantine room that also has several bio hazard posters stuck to the glass wall of the room. Inside is a corpse of man lying face down in a hospital gown with blood around his mouth. This seems to hint that he was at least one of the first, if not the first, in the area to be infected, maybe even making him the original victim of the infection. Also noteworthy is the fact that bags of IV fluid (which looks like blood) on racks near beds at Mercy Hospital have the word CONTAMINATED stamped in bold red print across their label. Category:The Infected Category:Left 4 Dead